Story Time
by AHeartForStories
Summary: Sonic and his friends sit around the campfire and tell stories...A series of horror one-shots about Sonic and his friends. The first story is something I made for Halloween. The other ones will be from your ideas. I know it's not the ideal summary, but what can you write when your set-up is just a bunch of one-shots?
1. Prologue

_Hi! AHeartForStories here with another story to tell!_

_This story is my submission for Halloween and will be about a series of one-shots I will write. I have a fairly good idea what the first one will be about, but you can help me along with the next. If you have an idea I can use for a story, just tell me your ideas in a review and maybe I'll make a one-shot out of it. ;)_

_Comments are appreciated! Let me know what you thought of this one-shot and tell me what you want to see in the next._

_And Happy Halloween everybody!_

**Story time:**

**Story - 0 - Prologue**

The forest was dark and vast. The only light seemed to come from a campfire that stood in the middle of a small open area in the forest, lighting it's surroundings and the people that sat around it.

"Tell me again why we had chosen to go camping instead of going to the beach or something." Rouge the Bat sighed as she sat on the ground.

When her friends had told her they were going on a trip and asked her if she wanted to come along, she wouldn't have thought they would be going on a camping trip into the forest. Going camping wasn't exactly in her list of fun stuff to do during the summer vacation.

"Oh come on, Rouge. Going camping isn't that bad. The weather's nice and we have more then enough time to waste on other stuff when we get back." Sonic replied to her complaint.

"Yeah, camping can be fun when you give it a chance." The mobian who was seated between the hedgehog and the bat, Sally, said, backing Sonic up.

"But there's nothing to do." Rouge said.

"That's not true, we can always tell stories." Sally suggested.

"Stories are for kids." Knuckles, who was sitting on Rouge's right, said. He was one of the people to have decided that they could go on a camping trip together. He wasn't usually the one to involve himself in the organisation of their little get-togethers, but he felt like going on a trip and suggested that they'd go camping.

His friend, Sonic, immediatly agreed with the idea, much to his girlfriend's dislike.

"Not if their horror stories." Tails said. He was sitting on the left of Sonic, who he considered his older brother.

"No way! Last time we told a horror story, you couldn't sleep for weeks because you thought the boogieman was in your closet!" Sonic said, dissapproving of the idea to tell scary stories. He could already imagine his little brother waking up in the middle of the night screaming for him and telling him to get rid of the monters that was hiding right outside of their tents.

"I was four!" Tails protested.

Four years ago on the night of Halloween, they had a little halloween party and told scary stories before the younger kids, Tails, Cream and Charmy, went to sleep. Tails had been scared to death of the stories. His young mind making him see all sorts of things out of fright.

For weeks he had bothered his older brother at night with the Boogieman that lived in his closet or the SpiderLady that lived in the shadows of his room, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Whenever he looked back on it, Tails felt a bit embarrassed to say the least.

"I watched a movie with you on Halloween last year and it took you a weak before you could sleep again." Sonic said.

"A story isn't as bad as a movie!" Tails argued back.

"It was Scary Movie 3." His older brother said.

Tails was about to say something else, but he didn't manage to utter another word as someone interupted him.

"It doesn't matter, Sonic. It's been four years since that happened. I think Tails can handle a little story now." Sally said.

Sonic sighed. He still didn't exactly like the thought of telling his younger brother such dark stories, but he knew his friend was right. Tails was 8 years old now, surely he would be able to handle silly stories now. Right?

Sonic hoped so.

"Fine Than, who first?" He asked with a sigh.

When he saw everybody looking at him, he knew immediatly who needed to make the first step.


	2. Slender Hands: Part 1

_Hi! AHeartForStories here with another story to tell!_

_This story will be about a series of one-shots I will write. I have a fairly good idea what the first one will be about, but you can help me along with the next. If you have an idea I can use for a story, just tell me your ideas in a review and maybe I'll make a one-shot out of it. ;)_

_Comments are appreciated! Let me know what you thought of this one-shot and tell me what you want to see in the next._

**Story time:**

**Story - 1 - Slender Hands - Part 1**

"Why am I not surprised?" Sonic asked his friends.

He thought hard of a story he could tell, but he wasn't exactly so good at coming up with a scary story. Whenever he needed to tell Tails, Cream or Charmy a story, he usually just told one from a book and there were no books in the middle of forest. Well, none that he knew off.

But as hard as he thought, there were no stories he could tell.

Except for one.

**XOX**

A sunny day with little to no clouds in the sky. It seemed like the perfect day to go on a little trip with your family.

One little girl disagreed.

"Are we really going to stay here?" A hedgehog girl, who went by the name of Amy, asked her older brother as she looked up to a wooden cabin that stood in the forest near a camping site.

"Weither you like it or not, we will stay here for atleast a week." Her brother, Shadow, as he dropped their bag down to the ground and rubbed his lower back. He made a mental note to pack their bagage more efficiently next time they decided to make a little trip.

"But why here?" Amy asked and looked up to the hedgehog that was atleast a head taller than her.

"Because we haven't gone anywhere in a while and this is all I can afford. You should be happy, now that it's just the two of us, we won't be able to do this as much as we used to." Shadow said, taking his eyes off of the building and looking down at his 14 years old sister. She was atleast 6 years younger than him.

"Now, let's go inside and unpack, shall we." Shadow said and watched his younger sister walk off to their temporary home before swinging the strap of the bag over his shoulder again and following her into the cabin.

The front door lead directly to the livingroom. Amy looked around. She had to admit that this place was pretty cozy from the inside, but she couldn't help but feel that something was off. But she had no idea what.

"Amy? Want me to show you your room?" Shadow suggested.

The younger hedgehog nodded and followed her brother as he walked up the stairs. Shadow walked through a hallway and stopped in front of a door. He took the knob and turned it, the door opened to reveal a nice clean room.

"Here it is." He said and took a step aside. He watched his younger sister walk inside before he left for his own room.

Amy looked around and sat down on her bed. She removed the strap of her small shoulder bag and let it fall on the matrass next to her.

Just like the rest of the house, her room was small and cozy.

She stood up from her bed and walked around, investigating her room a little before she ended her little tour at a window. She looked outside and saw that she had a direct view at the forest, which wasn't so surprising as they were surrounded by trees.

The air in her room was stuffy and dry, so she opened the window in the hopes of refreshing the air inside. The pleasant smell of the forest entered her room and opened her lungs and nostrils. Back at home she didn't really take the time to go do stuff outside as she was either drawing or on her laptop, so she reminded herself to make up for that lost time and go explore the forest a little.

That way she had atleast something to do if her brother decided to keep himself busy with work here to.

"Amy!" She heard her name being called. She walked out of her room and searched for her brother's. When she came upon his room, she found it to be empty.

"Amy!" She heard again. It came from downstairs.

So She rushed over to the stairs and made her way down to the bottom floor. She walked through the livingroom and arrived in the kitchen. She saw her brother looking through the cabinets and then the fridge.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. Her brother closed and fridge with a sigh and turned to her.

"There is no food and I forget to buy some on the way here. So I will have to go and get some, but I don't know how far away the nearest store is. So I will be gone for a while." Shadow explained.

"Will you be okay on your own for a while?" Shadow asked.

"Of course. I'll be just fine." Amy answered.

She understood why her brother was so concerned. This was their first day in a new place, of course he would be worried for her safety when he wasn't there to protect her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. Now go! Get us something to eat because I'm getting hungry." Amy said and practically pushed her brother out through the front door.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Be careful, okay? Don't open the door for everyone. And call me if you need anything. Okay?" Shadow told his sister, she nodded in agreement to his conditions.

"Good, I'll be back later. Don't wait up." He said and left.

He didn't know how long it would take to get to the nearest grocery store and he didn't want his sister to wait hours for his return and not get the sleep that she needed.

After a final goodbye to his own remaining family member, he started the car and drove off.

Amy waved at her brother until he wasn't in sight anymore. Then she turned around and locked the front door behind her, hiding the key in her pocket afterwards, and then ran off the porch and into the forest.

**XOX**

"Oh no, is this going to be one of these typical stories in which the girl get missing in the forest and is never seen again?" Knuckles asked with a sigh. Just like everyone else, he had heard these kind of stories over and over again and really didn't want to hear it again.

"Just let me tell the story." Sonic said, not liking the way his friend had just interupted him while he was in the middle of a story.

"Sure." The echidna said and straightened himself a bit before allowing his friend to continue the story.


End file.
